


A Winchester Brigade

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, M/M, Sad, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Sam jumped into the pit, but before Castiel came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winchester Brigade

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 episode 22 Swan Song

The silence was deafening.

There was no Michael, no Lucifer. No Bobby or Castiel. And no Sam. Not anymore. It made Dean feel like the world was out of wack. Like someone shoved it out of it's place in the solar system and replaced it with sorrow, and misery, and pain.

Dean stared at the Horseman's Rings in disgust. He wanted to break them. Melt them, throw them into the deepest ocean and spit in the water. He wanted something to blame, hell, he needed something to blame. Something that wasn't himself. He knew, if Castiel, or even Bobby were still alive, he would blame them. He would scream and kick and cry until he couldn't breathe. But they weren't here. He was alone. With the rings.

And he knew he had no one to blame but himself.


End file.
